The Education and Information Transfer Core provides professional and non-professional training and outreach program to publicize the ADRC, improve clinical and research skills related to Alzheimer's disease (AD), and foster interest in AD and related disorders. Four aims are carried forward from the original granting period to the current proposal. These include: 1) Establishment, provision, and refinement of professional education programs on AD and related disorders; 2) Establishment, provision, and refinement of public educational programs on AD and related disorders; and 4) Implementation and dissemination of training programs to under served populations. For each aim, we will continue with the programs and plans we have successfully implemented in the past. In addition, we will launch a new initiative under each aim. Throughout each of these activities, we will continue to work collaboratively with other ADRC Cores and Projects, UW Aging and Alzheimer associations, and ethnic based organizations and groups to ensure that our activities each the broadest audiences and provide specialized education where needed. The new initiatives for each aim are: 1) (Aim 1) Evaluation of professional continuing education programs; 2) (Aim 2) Adaptation of current educational materials to web-based technology; 3) (Aim 3) Dissemination of educational materials to staff and families of patients in assisted living and board and care homes; and 4) (Aim 4) Extension of outreach to the Blackfeet Indian Nation.